Stolen Innocence
by DayDreamerMLA2000
Summary: Cat is brutally taken advantage of by someone she thought she could trust and turns to Jade for help in her time of need. In this story Jade basically reminisces and looks back on the aftermath through a song that she sings for Cat in school. Cade/Cabbie/Bade. Triggering themes.


Stolen Innocence Songfic 

Summary

Hi readers, this is my first fanfic and it will be quite gritty with mentions of sexual abuse and self-harm so if you like that kind of stuff this story is for you! Mostly Cade with mentions of Cabbie and Bade, my favourite ships on Victorious.

I was inspired by Liz and Ariana's real life friendship having always loved the videos they made together and dynamics between Jade and Cat. I always wanted the show to explore their friendship further as I can imagine that they were quite close being the only two girls pre-pilot so this is what I tried to do through this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please review to let me know what you think.

 _ **This writing is song lyrics**_

Summary 

Cat is brutally taken advantage of by someone she thought she could trust and turns to Jade for help in her time of need. In this story Jade basically reminisces and looks back on the aftermath through a song that she sings for Cat in school. Cade/Cabbie/Bade. Triggering themes.

Chapter 1 

Jades POV 

Sat in vocal class, I was watching the door anxiously waiting and hoping more than anything that the redhead would come bursting in soon before lesson started and wasn't late again. I had something special planned for her that she couldn't miss. She had been having trouble recently dragging herself out of bed to get to school on time, well that was when she did manage to sleep and not end up screaming herself awake after another nightmare. In fact, I don't think she had had a full night's sleep since THAT happened as she would normally ring me in the early hours of the morning crying profusely after yet another vision, another fresh new or pre-existing memory. I didn't hear from her last night though which I don't know whether is a positive or a negative thing, on one hand she may have slept peacefully and finally be coming to terms with the incident however if I don't hear from her or get a text back even after 10 minutes nowadays I worry. I worry that she has done something stupid again like the time when I found her in her bathroom with a bottle of pills in one hand after school one day and didn't answer the door, which of course meant I had to bang it down.

Sometime while I was lost in my thoughts, the bell must have rung as more people filed in, some happy, some nervous and some complaining to their friends about the latest project and what it entailed. All you had to do for it was prepare a song and work on showing emotion through the lyrics and your performance. I have to admit, I was struggling with it at first; I mean, me Jade West show my emotions and make myself feel vulnerable in front of all of my classmates after I spent so long building up my barriers, only letting a select few in. No way was my initial response but when Cat chose to come to me in her time of need, something changed and I suddenly wasn't afraid to show sympathy in front of people and that I understand more about feelings than I make out, that I have them too. But today I was going to shock everyone and let go of my cold exterior, if Cat would only turn up that is or otherwise my transformation would have gone to waste.

Just then, I saw the very same tiny girl try to enter the classroom as discreetly as possible before taking her seat next to me, flashing me a weak smile as she did so. I returned it and waited as the teacher started to read out the running order for today's performances. I was fourth, a place I was fine with as it gave me plenty of time to calm my nerves. Typical, I thought, look where having emotions gets you.

The first three singers seemed to fly by and what felt like only seconds later, Cat was shaking my shoulder telling me it was my turn and wishing me good luck. Slowly, I walked up to the small stage at the front of the room and took my place behind the microphone.

'So Jade, what have you decided to sing today' the teacher asked, pen poised in hand. I laughed mentally at her nerved facial expression, she probably thought it was going to be another song about Scissors, torturing children or a humorous horror film murder.

'Erm, it's called stolen innocence, it's not very well known but extremely personal' I replied anxiously.

'Okay then Jade, just start whenever you're ready' she assured me after getting the music up on the internet and turning the camera on as this was a graded assignment. I nodded back, stealing one last glance around the room before focusing in on my best friend in the second row of seats as the music started.

 _ **I find it funny how a smile can hide a broken heart**_

 _ **And how the masking of your feelings is a secret art**_

I loved Cats smile. It was always so enlightening, endearing and so infectious it could make even me, the wicked witch of the wests, JADE West, smile along with her at whatever story she was telling or the random ideas that constantly appeared in her head and took root in her thoughts. I guess I had always took it for granted and assumed that Cat would always be smiling no matter what was going on around her. She never attempted to hide her feelings either, if someone even offended her in the slightest bit she would make her feelings known and sulk for a couple of minutes until something popped up in conversation that she couldn't resist contributing to, even if it was totally off topic.

Up until a few weeks ago of course. Since then, all of her smiles had been forced and faked. Since she was an actress not many people suspected anything was wrong. Sure, loads of people noticed she was being quieter than usual and not as perky but everyone assumed it was just Cat being Cat and something, even the slightest thing, had upset her.

I'm ashamed to say it but even when she came to me that night I was off with her. Beck and I had had an argument and I had been distant and especially insulting to everyone who had tried to speak with me at lunch – in fact, I also got angry if they didn't even try to involve me – and couldn't even remember the last nice thing I said to Cat before she came running to my house that night.

I'll never forget it.

I was up late finishing a script in an attempt to distract myself from mine and Becks tumultuous relationship when I heard a small timid knock at my door. I ignored it and carried on staring at my laptop screen hoping some inspiration would come to me, in truth, I hadn't written anything.

There was another knock at my door, this time more frantic and I suddenly heard the person shout out my name. It was so loud it could have been coming from right beside me.

But panic immediately set in. I knew that voice. It belonged to my naïve, redheaded friend Cat. And she seemed terrified. I ran downstairs and flung open the front door, mentally preparing myself to face whatever was harming her on the other side.

But when the door opened I was shocked to just see Cat stood there. Her makeup was running down her face and my eyes drew to the hand shaped bruises forming on her arms. She looked at me pleadingly for a split second before running and pushing my door shut as if she had seen a herd of murderous monsters outside.

When she turned round I looked at her softly. What had happened to make her this petrified?

'Jade … 'was all she said before flinging herself into my arms and crying profusely on my shoulder …


End file.
